Wireless devices are becoming widely prevalent and are increasingly requesting network resources. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) is developing one or more standards that facilitate various services such as network access, communications between one or more wireless devices, resource management, and so on. Wireless docking is another service that is used to dock a wireless device to a docking station where the docking station will be connected to external devices such as screen, keyboard, mouse, storage, camera and similar. However, providing high quality docking experience in dense environments (office environment where there are many users sharing the same space) may be challenging to provide during the docking process.